Chapter 392
Chapter 392 is called "Dereshi". Cover Volume: 41 Pg.: 67 Baroque Works' Cover Story Vol. 25: "The captain's power". Short Summary ﻿More of Robin's past is revealed. Long Summary Having passed her exam, Robin is given a badge sigifying she is an Archaeologist. Professor Clover explains the importance of Ohara and the Tree of Knowledge to her. However, a sharp change of attitude is display when Robin states she wanted to learn about the Void century. Robin explained she wanted to join in their research and tried her hardest to study so she could. As a child, they forbid herself fro becoming involved in the study, they know that they have come so far in their research that they cannot turn back and their punishment is beheadment if they are found out. As robin runs away, another Archaeologist states Robin is following in her mother Olvia's path. The other day she was captured, her fate is already decided. Robin finds a giant on the beach of Ohara. The giant wakes up and asks for water. Saul is then introduced. Saul asks if there is a town on the island, when Robin answers yes he states he wished he had landed on an abandoned island. Saul states he hurt his leg and might as well just sit there for a while, eventually building a raft to leave. He asks her if its the first time she has seen a giant and she answers "yes", he ensures her is not like those barbaric giants of Elbaf and there are gentler giant races. He then asks her not to tell anyone about him. When she answers too quickly, he states a child can't hold that much responsibility but Robin states she is not inetrested in him anyway. Saul bursts out with "Dereshishishi" suddenly, which he later explains is his laugh. He introduces himself as Jaguar D. Saul. Robin asks him what the D stands for, but he only states those in his family carry it. On the fourth night after Saul drifted in, a figure is seen landing on Ohara island. Roji calls for Robin, angry she isn't around and that some of their shares of bread are missing... And the jams too. After eating a few bites of the food Robin pinched from her aunt's house, Saul gives Robin the rest stating he ate anyway last night. Robin talks to him about the situation she is in, having just a mother who isn't there for her and no friends. She then shows Saul her powers, Saul states she is a Devil Fruit user and in the Grand Line, he has seen many of them, in fact he is quite jealous of her powers. He encourages her to keep being happy and laughing. Elsewhere in the West Blue, CP9 under the charge of Spandine receives a call from Marine HQ. Spandine tells them to ignore them as they just want a status report angry he has been sent all the way to the West Blue. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Spandam's father is revealed. *servants of Spandam (later one of them is revealed to be Kalifa's dad) appear. Character Introduction Anime Episode Episode 275 Site Navigation it:Capitolo 392